A Hero's Heart
by KissBeginsWithKay
Summary: A surprise visit to L-Corp ends with Lena finding out the truth about our caped crusader.. But is that the only thing Kara is hiding from her?
1. Chapter 1

I looked down below me, people were running off to their jobs on their busy days. I sighed as I wished I was like them. Normal. Don't get me wrong though. Being _Supergirl_ is fun and all.. But add kryptonite to the mix and everything goes downhill from there. Looking over at L-Corp, I saw Lena pacing around her office while on the phone. I knew I had to ask her a few questions about her mother, but I knew I couldn't be Supergirl while doing so.

I quickly flew into an alley and changed into normal clothes, slipping on my glasses and tying my hair back. I walked out and towards the doors of the building.

"Miss? Excuse me do you have an appointment?" the secretary asked "No, but I need to see Miss Luthor." I said as I got in the elevator with the secretary and listened to her tell me that she was busy. I walked out and into Lena's office.

"Miss Luthor, I'm sorry but I tried to stop her, she was too fast" the woman said as I saw Lena's slightly puffy red eyes, as if she had been crying.

"Miss Danvers is allowed up here whenever she wants understood?" Lena said as the woman nodded and left the room.

"How can I help you?" she asked as she sat down at her desk.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she sighed and shook her head.

"Just some private business" she said as I took a step forward.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked shyly.

"You're the last person I want to talk to about family problems" she blurted out as I looked down at the ground, taken back by her words.

"If you'd like I can leave you to your work" I muttered as she got up and walked over to me.

"No. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be harsh Miss Danvers.. I'm just going through a lot right now" she said as I looked up into her piercing green eyes. you could see that they were filled with hurt, I felt my heart cave in for the girl.. Setting my bag down I walked over and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

What I didn't notice was how ridged she was, after a few seconds I pulled away and blushed. "I'm sorry.. I don't know what came over me" I stated as she stood there looking at me with a blank expression.

"I should get going" I blurted out as I grabbed my bag only to hear her whisper something.

"Excuse me?" I asked as she bit into her bottom lip "Can I have another hug?" she asked quietly, I let go of my bag and turned to face her.

"You don't have to hide your feelings from me Miss Luthor.." I said as she walked into my arms and sighed.

"Lena.. You can call me Lena" she said as I smiled.

"Kara" I answered back before she pulled away and smiled at me.

"I uh.." I stuttered as I took a step back. "I came to ask you a few questions" I said as she looked at me dazed for a moment, before shaking it off and nodding.

"It's about your mother" I said as she froze.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about her right now" I said when I heard gun shots from outside the door.

"What's going on?" Lena said before men barged into the room and trained their guns on us.

"Where here for Miss Luthor" one man said as my gaze hardened.

I watched as she looked at them before glancing at me.

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of understanding gentlemen." Lena said as she moved to stand in front of me.

Right then it fell silent before the leader smiled at us.

"Take her out" he ordered.

I looked between Lena and the men, I knew I needed to act now. To stop them from hurting her, but if I did act on it she would finally know the truth about me. I turned to Lena, looking into her eyes before sighing.

"I'm sorry" I said as Lena looked at me puzzled, before I raced at them.

I destroyed the leaders gun before hitting him under the chin with enough force to knock him out but not kill him, quickly taking out the rest of the men one by one. They had only managed to get a few shots off but it did nothing but ruin my shirt. After everything went quiet I turned and saw Lena staring at me. I watched as she walked up to me and grabbed my ripped shirt before pulling it off completely, only to see my Supergirl suit underneath it.

"Kara?" she whispered as she backed away, shaking her head while balling her fists.

"Lena please" I begged, tears were flooding her eyes as I tried to come closer. "I didn't want you to find out this way" I said as she leaned back onto her desk and shut her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whimpered. "After everything between Superman and my brother.. How could you, were you just using me!" she cried out in rage as I shook my head "Lena no I swear."

"Get out!" she screamed as stood there looking at her, I sighed before walking to her balcony.

I stopped and looked back at her, Lena had her head in her hands as she sat on the edge of her desk. I couldn't take it hurt me in more way than anyone could believe. I walked over to her, talking her writs in my hands and moving her hands out of the way of her face. Lena glared at me, before I let go of her wrists and cupped her cheeks. Wiping the tears away with the pads of my thumbs.

"I would never use you Lena.. You are not like Lex and your parents, you are smart and intelligent.. You're beautiful" I whispered, as I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Letting the heat run through me.

Time froze in my mind as I felt her lips against mine, finally being able to do what I've want to since I first met her. After a few seconds I realized that she wasn't kissing me back. I pulled away only to see Lena staring at me confused, tears still in her eyes. I dropped my hands, taking a few steps back before shaking my head.

"I'm sorry.. I'll show myself out" I said as I walked over to the balcony once again and launched myself into the air.

I landed outside Alex's building, I needed to talk to her. To tell her what happened with Lena today.. When I opened the back door, I stepped in only to see her kissing Maggie.

"Well this is new" I stated as they pulled away from each other blushing.

"Jeez Kara!" Alex hissed before going wide eyed.

"Kara?" Maggie said as I smacked my hand against my forehead.

"You didn't tell me" Maggie said as she turned to Alex, hurt was written across her face.

"She never told anyone.. She kept it a secret to protect the people I care about" I said as Alex nodded.

"Kara you remember Maggie" she said as I smirked at her.

"Where did you even fly off to?" Alex added, I sighed and sat down on her couch.

"I went to see Lena.. Some guys came with guns and decided to try and kill her, so I stopped them only to have Lena figure out who I truly am and now she doesn't want anything to do with me" I blurted out as they both stood there looking at me. "I need some air" I said as I turned back towards the balcony.

"It was nice to see you again Maggie" I called back as I shut the door and leaned against the railing.

I could hear Alex and Maggie's conversation from in here, how Alex wanted to come out here and talk to me while Maggie told her I needed some time to think. I didn't mean to worry them. I just didn't know what else to say bit the truth. Then I could hear someone knocking at the front door.

"Hi" Alex said

"Is she here?" Lena's voice came through clearly as I stood up and walked to my bedroom door.

"Miss Luthor" I said as she looked at me, she gave me a once over as she blushed slightly.

"I need to talk to you" she said. Alex looked at her then to me with angry eyes.

"It's okay Alex" I said as I waved my hand to for her to follow me. I exited the room I heard Alex whisper "You hurt her again.. You deal with me".

I smiled before masking it and turning to see Lena standing in the doorway. "Come in" I said as she stepped inside and shut the door. We stayed like that for a few minutes, in silence. I sighed before crossing my arms across my chest "If you just came here to stand there." she cut me off by shaking her head and walking up to me.

"Explain. Tell me everything, I want to trust you Kara.. I really do, but with Lex's past with your cousin I just want some truth for once." she said.

I took her hand in mine and sat her down on one of the balcony chairs. "I crashed to Earth a couple years after Kal did.. He was too little to remember our planet, but I saw what happened The explosion, our parents dying to make sure we survived.. Alex found me, she helped me and became the sister I never knew I wanted" I whispered as she squeezed my hand. "When I found out about my powers Kal was already Superman.. I swear Lena, I had nothing to do with your brother and Kal" I said as I looked at her to see her pondering in her mind.

"After a while, I moved here with Alex. Started my job at CatCo, while Alex worked for the DEO.. That's when everything became real, that's when I met you" I whispered the last part, Lena looked at me before clenching her jaw.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I needed to protect the people I care about" I said as she stood up and turned away from me.

"Lena I never meant to hurt you" I said as I stood up and moved over to her. "What about today.. What happened in my office." she whispered, looking at me with hurt filled eyes "Why did you kiss me?"

"I've had these feelings for you ever since I met you Lena.. People were worried that you were going to turn out to be like your brother, but I never listened and tried to get to know the real you.. And I did and I fell for the real you" I said.

Lena looked at me fore a few seconds before wrapping her arms around me and hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her and felt her nuzzle her head into the crook of my neck before sighing.

"I'm tired Kara" she whispered as I held her tighter. "I can take you home if you'd like" I said but she shook her head. "Do you mind.. I mean, if it's not too much to ask" she muttered as I pulled away and smiled at her.

"I don't mind" I said, standing up and lifting her up to cradle her in my arms.

"Don't drop me" she teased as I laughed and shook my head "Never" I replied before shooting up into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Am I the only one excited that Supergirl is going to be back soon? Anyway, here is another chapter.. Slight M Rating to it closer to the end of the chapter though, just giving a heads up!**

 **Also to everyone reading, who is your favourite character? Even though I am writing a Lena/Kara fanfic, my favourite is Alex.. Anyway enjoy the chapter! ~Kay**

I woke up the next day to the sun casting through the shades from the window. I looked around the room only to freeze, this was not my apartment. _'Where am I?'_ I thought to myself as I blinked a few times, trying to remember what happened last night only to feel a weight laying on my chest, looking down I smiled. Lena had her head on my chest, with her hand clutching a piece of my shirt and her leg thrown over my hip. I could hear her slow heart rate as she slept, leaning down I pressed a kiss to her head and heard it speed up.

"Good morning" I whispered as she mumbled something and rolled over, a few seconds later she shot up and looked at me. I smiled at her as she blushed and looked down at her bed.

"Kara!" I heard Alex yelling when we both looked at her bedroom door

"What is she doing here?" Lena asked as I shrugged, having no clue why Alex would show up like this unless it was an emergency. Lena quickly got up and walked out of her room and over to the front door with me trailing not far behind her.

"Alex what's going on?" I asked as she walked in, looking around the room before taking the remote off the coffee table and turning on the TV. Alex flipped through the channels before coming across the National Cities new channel.

"If you are just tuning in now.. The famous Lex Luthor has escaped prison, police and the FBI are following any leads while trying to track down the famous villain" the reporter said as Alex looked back at Lena.

I turned and saw her standing there speechless, hurt written all over her facial features. "Lena?" I said calmly as she looked at me.

"He's coming for me.." she whispered, I moved towards her and held her in my arms as she stared at the TV.

"Would he know that you're here" Alex stated before looking at her, Lena gave a small nod.

"She's now in protective custody.. Lena you are more than welcome to stay with either us until your brother is found" she added as I smiled at Alex.

Alex was always protective over me, and to hear her say this made my heart swell up with pride for my sister.

"Kara we need you down at the station thought" she said as Lena's hand gripped my shirt. I glanced to see her shaking slightly.

"We can't just leave her here Alex" I stated as she nodded and sighed "Both of you get dressed, we leave in ten" she said.

When we arrived at headquarters, I took Lena to one of the conference rooms and sat her down.

"Do you have any idea's where he could be?" I asked as she shook her head. "My only guess is that he would try to find me at my house.. But I'm not there, Kara please be careful" she begged as I leaned in and pressed a reassuring kiss to her lips.

"I promise I will be okay, and I will be back as soon as I can" I said before leaving her with Alex.

I shot up into the air and flew around the city, looking for any signs of the escaped Luthor. It had only been an hour of flying and I haven't been able to find any sign of the notorious mad man, I was about to do a sweep over the CatCo building when my ear piece cut out.

"Alex?" I called out only to hear gunfire in the background.

I rushed back to the D.E.O only to see bodies of the attackers on the ground and Alex limping out towards me. I raced over to her, holding her in a tight hug as she winced and pulled away "I'm alright Kara, you're not the only badass in the family" she joked,

I smiled before looking around the room, hoping to spot Lena standing amongst the crowd of agents.

"Where's Lena?" I asked

"He took her" Alex sighed as I felt rage boil up inside me.

"Where?" I sneered, my body flowing with rage, as if I was being affected by red kryptonite.

"L-Corp" she said as I took off again, landing on Lena's balcony only to see him smiling at her.

Lena was sitting in her chair, she looked terrified. "Time to go back to jail Luthor" I said as he looked at me.

"Ah, the Supergirl I've been hearing so much about" he said before pulling out his gun and shooting me in the thigh, I gritted my teeth together as I dropped down to one knee.

"Just like your high and mighty cousin, can take everything else except a little green kryptonite" Lex grinned

"Supergirl!" Lena said as she got up and ran over to my side "Are you alright?" she asked as I glared at Lex.

"Come now sister, we need to eradicate these aliens.. You are a Luthor after all" he stated as she stood up and placed herself in between him and myself.

"What is this?" he sneered.

"Lex look what's happened to you?" Lena cried as she took a step towards him "Come back to the good side.. I miss you" she pleaded as he glared at her.

"You care for this freak!" he screamed as he lifted his gun again.

I felt fear wash over me before a flash of blue and red came up behind Lex, I laughed as they both looked back at me. "I should just end you right now!" Lex snapped as I saw Kal tap his hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me." Kal said as Lex turned only to be thrown against the wall, Lena went back over to me as we both looked at Kal "Get her out of here!" he yelled as Lena helped me up and out of the room.

"Kara?" she said as we entered the stairwell "Kara look at me" she pleaded.

"You need to take it out" I said as she looked down at the shard that was still stuck in my chest.

"Kara I don't" she said when I took her hand and squeezed it.

"Please Lena.. Kal needs my help and I can't help him when I'm like this" I begged when she gripped the shard and yanked it out. I screamed in pain before breathing deeply and standing up, feeling myself start to regain the strength it took.

"Kara, please don't hurt him" she begged as I nodded and shot out the door and towards the top floor. I entered only to see Kal beating Lex over and over again.

"Kal stop!" I screamed as I flew over and pushed him away.

"He can't go back.. He'll just escape again Kara!" he snapped as I glared at him. "He's going back" I said as I flew out of the building and landed a few seconds later at the prison. Officers came and took him back in before I was off again.

I flew through the night sky, letting the events of today wash over me. I put Lena in trouble, she was almost shot because she cares about me. I shook these thoughts from my head before heading in the direction of my apartment, knowing that she might be there waiting for me. I landed on the balcony, sliding the door open and stepping in. I saw that the living room was empty but my bedroom light was on down the hall. I made my way over and stood in the doorway of my bedroom, watching Lena paced around the room as I smiled.

"You look cute when your pacing" I smirked as she stopped and smiled at me.

"Is he?" she asked as I nodded "He is safe.. In prison, but safe" I said when she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.

After just a small kind kiss, it started to get heated. Lena was moving her hands along my suit and biting my lip while I let my hands wander across her body. Lena pulled away and smiled at me. "Wow" she whispered as I blushed.

"Kara?" she said as I looked at her "I know my brother doesn't deserve to live.. after killing millions of people.. But thank you for going against Kal's judgement" she said as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I missed you" she whispered.

I smiled as I swooped her up into the air and twirled her around. "And I missed you Lena Luthor" I replied as she smiled down at me.

"Now" I said as I set her down and sighed "I think tonight I just want to be with you" I said as Lena blushed "So smooth" she winked as she bit into her bottom lip.

I felt something stirring in my lower stomach as I leaned in and kissed her. Lena wrapped her arms around my hips as I lifted my hands to place them on her cheeks. Lena slowly moved her hands up to the zipper of my suit, slowly pulling it down until it stopped at my hips. I pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes, Lena was staring at me with pure love-struck gaze. I brushed my thumb against her cheek as she leaned into my touch.

"Do you trust me?" she asked as I nodded slowly.

Lena started to slowly pull down my super suit, when she stopped it was just above my hips, leaving me bare from the waist up. I bowed my head while closing my eyes, panic started to rush over me until I heard Lena gasp and place her hands on my sides. I shivered as I felt her hands touch my bare skin.

"Kara?" she whispered, I kept my eyes closed as I felt her one hand come off my side before it held my cheek. "Look at me please" she whispered softly, I opened my eyes and looked to see her standing there smiling at me.

"Kara.. You're." she said as she stumbled over her own words, I stood there looking puzzled at her. Lena took a deep breath before leaning in and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me as she pulled away. "You're beautiful" she whispered as I blushed. Lena leaned in again only to be stopped by my bedroom door opening.

"Oh my god my eyes!" Alex cried out as she ran out of the room. I stood there with a very embarrassed look on my face while Lena smirked at me.

"You're sister has impeccable timing" she joked as I laughed and zipped my suit back up.

"Alex?" I called out as she peered back into the room, making sure I was dressed before entering. "I'm sorry to interrupt.. That" she said as she looked at the ground. "But we have a problem"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, I can't believe how many of you love this story so far!**

 **So in this chapter, it is spilt between Kara and Lena's point of view. As well there will be and old past coming back to haunt Lena.. Will Kara find out? Next chapter will be up soon! ~Kay**

"Livewire escaped her cell at the DEO, so far James hasn't been able to find her and wants you to come in" Alex said

I turned to Lena and saw a little bit of fear in her eyes, I took her hand in mine swiping my thumb across her knuckles "I will be okay, I promise Lena" I said as she nodded and came closer, I thought she was about to kiss me but she looked at Alex.

"Don't let her get too roughed up out there" she said as Alex gave a small smile "I wont I promise" she said as Lena looked back at me and gave a sad smile.

"Just promise to be safe" she said as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"I swear it" I whispered as she held me tighter.

"Knock, knock" someone called out before the door broke down, I pulled away only to feel a massive shock run through me.

I was thrown back against the wall as Livewire stalked towards us.

"The home of Supergirl.. Hmm not what I thought it would be" she grinned "I knew if I followed her she would lead my to you" as she pointed at Alex, I stood up and glared at her. Walking towards her, making sure to put myself between her and Lena. I watched as she glanced back at Lena.

"Lover of yours?" she said when I flew at her, knocking her back away from her and Alex.

"Oh come on, I just want to play" she said as I felt myself getting angrier "Anyway.. What I really came to do was get her" she said as she pointed at Lena.

"Boss lady wants her" she added before shocking me again.

"Alex get her out of here" I said through gritted teeth as I saw Lena glued to the spot staring at me. "Go!" I yelled as they both ran out the back door.

"Wrong move girl" she hissed as she went to punch me, I quickly dodged the punch and caught her under the chin with a jab. She hissed and threw a series of punches, only being able to land a few while I blocked the other. I ducked under another swing only to ball my hand and smashed it into the side of her cheek, throwing her across the room and making her land slumped against the wall, knocked out cold. I struggled to walk to the door as the DEO agents arrived. I shot off into the night looking out for Alex's motorcycle, after a few minutes I saw her turning off the main road, I started following them until landing outside Lena's house.

They both ran up to me only to see reporters run up with cameras taking our pictures.

"Miss Luthor is having a secret love affair with Supergirl!" someone yelled out as they took me inside and laid me on the couch.

"Crazy bitch" I hissed as Lena sat down and looked over my side, my suit had been burnt but would heal like my skin overtime.

"I was so worried" she said as I smiled "Come on, I wouldn't let her take either one of you" I said as Alex patted my shoulder.

"But right now I just want to sleep" I yawned

"I will call Mrs. Grant and tell her you're with me until further notice" Lena said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

"Alex?" I said as she looked down at me "Thank you" I said as she smiled and walked around to hug me.

"Always" she replied before I fell asleep.

Lena's P.O.V

I left Kara on the couch with her sister as I entered my bedroom, closing the door behind me. My heart racing in my chest, having to keep reminding myself that she was safe. I sighed as I leaned back against the door, repaying what that woman said earlier.

 _'Boss lady wants her'_

Who is this "boss lady" she was talking about, I was shaken from my thoughts as I heard my phone go off, looking down at the caller I.D only to clench my jaw. I answered it before lifting it to my ear, anger pooling deep inside me.

"Just when I thought you wouldn't pick up" I heard her say

"I was contemplating it" I answered back as gave me a throaty laugh, I rolled my eyes as I moved away from the door and over to the window across from me. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of this call. Mother" I said calmly.

"I heard you were attacked and wanted to check in" she replied

 _'Lies'_ I said in my head. "What is the real reason?" I asked, I could hear her murmuring something to someone before she cleared her throat "I need to speak with you in person" she stated

"I don't know mother, I am very busy with my company" I said as she laughed "That's not what I've heard.. Something about a love affair with Supergirl?" she said as I froze.

"Ah so it is true.. A Luthor and a Super, what would your dear brother say about this?" she snapped as I paced around the room

"I could care less about his say in my life mother." I hissed, I heard someone knock on the bedroom door followed by Alex peaking in and looking at me puzzled "Are you alright?" she asked

"Yes, I'm sorry but I have to go.. I have to go to L-Corp to work on some documents" I lied

Alex nodded as I ended the call and walked back out of the room over to Kara, I bent down and brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Kara, I have to go to work for a little bit. I promise I will as quick as possible" I whispered as I leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek, a small smile gracing her lips and I smirked and stood up looking back at Alex.

"Please make yourself welcome" I said as she gave a small nod.

I exited the room and out the front door to see a car already waiting for me, the driver held the door open as I walked towards him and stepped in. Closing the door and waiting for him to get in and drive off, I hated lying to them. Guilt ripping through my as we drove off down the street.

It was I quiet thirty minute drive to L-Corp, I sat in the back trying to figure out what she would want with me. Lex was always the favourite, always making time for him while I sat on the sidelines. Knowing that when Lex was arrested it hit her and I the most, both for completely different reasons. For her, he was something evil to help get rid of the alien race that lived on earth. For me, I lost my best friend.. I sighed, pushing all those memories to the back of my mind as the car stopped. I opened the door and stepped out, thanking the driver before shutting the door and walking into the building. Greeting the secretary before entering the elevator to the top floor. As the door opened I saw Jess closing the doors of my office.

"Miss Luthor, you have a visitor in your office." she said

"Thank you" I smiled before walking towards the door and opening it to see her standing there.

"You've changed everything" she commented as I shut the door and walked over to my desk "Yes, after Lex was arrested I wanted to make sure L-Corp would be a place for good" I said, I rolled my eyes as I saw her scrunch her nose at what I said.

"I need your help." she blurted out as I stared at her puzzled "You need _my_ help?" I questioned

"I'm working on a project, and you are going to help me with it."

"What if I decline your oh so gracious offer?"

"Then you can say goodbye to your precious Supergirl" she snapped.

When I woke up, I noticed two things.

One, my head was now on Lena's lap as she ran her fingers threw my hair.

And two, we were watching some type of cartoon with a grey rabbit and a man who stuttered more than I did.

"Good morning" she said as I looked back up at her

"How long was I out?" I asked as she sighed "Two days.. Looks like someone took their sweet time" she said as I reached up and cupped her cheek, I smiled as she leaned into my touch, placing a soft kiss on the palm of my hand.

"Alex left for work" she added as I stared puzzled at her. "Mrs. Grant knows that you are incapacitated right now.. And I did receive some remarks about dating 'Supergirl'" she said as a smile came across her lips.

"Just Supergirl" I grinned as she rolled her eyes and laughed "Yes, you haven't seen her lately have you? I have something for her" she said as I shot up and stood in front of her.

"You called for me?" I said as I tried to contain my laughter.

"Yes Supergirl, I needed to give you something" she said dramatically as she stood up and walked towards me. Her eyes never leaving my own. "Well I can't tell you Supergirl" she purred as a shiver run down my spine. "I'd have to show you" she said as she took my hand and pulled me back onto the couch. I sat there while she stood in front of me, smirking she slowly climbed onto my lap and took my chin in between her forefinger and thumb, making me look up at her before she pressed her lips to mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! To answer some of your questions, at the end of the last chapter it was set in Kara's point of view of her waking up after battling Livewire. Some of you are also wondering who** ** _"Boss Lady"_** **is.. It is Lena's adoptive mother, Lilian Luthor.. This will be a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer!**

 **Hope you enjoy! ~Kay**

A few days had passed since my fight with Livewire, since then I've been going back to my daily routine as a reporter. I wasn't surprised when I was asked to write a piece on the attack, knowing that the city is buzzing over wanting to know what happened or Lena's new "lover affair" with Supergirl. I smirked as I entered the L-Corp building, knowing Lena's probably not had lunch yet. I entered the elevator and pressed for the top floor.

It was a quick trip up as the doors opened a few minutes later, I smiled at the secretary as I pasted her before opening the door to see an older woman standing in the middle of the room with Lena. 

(Fifteen minutes before Kara arrived at L-Corp.. Lena's P.O.V)

I sat at my desk looking over the files mother left the night before, of course she hasn't changed her ways. Wanting to rid the city of aliens like Lex did not that long ago. I sighed, wishing that the day was already over so I could get back to Kara. I missed the feeling I got when I was wrapped in her arms. Dropping the files, I leaned back into my chair only to hear the doors open.

"I thought I taught you how to sit proper dear" I heard her voice, I sat up and looked at her standing in the middle of the room.

"What do you want mother?" I asked sharply

"I see you looked over the files I left you, what do you think of them" she said carelessly as she looked around my office, I stood up and walked around only to lean against my desk.

"You plan on killing all the aliens in National City with a missile" I stated as she nodded with a playful smirk "Oh not just me darling.. You are in on this too, you are a Luthor after all." she said as I glared at her.

"I want no part in this, I'm not Lex" I snapped as she turned back towards me

"You have no choice, you are in this whether you like this or not." she hissed when the door opened again, I peered around mother only to see Kara standing there frozen to the spot. 

Kara's P.O.V

 _"Oh crap, crap, crap"_ I cursed in my head as I saw Lena get up and walk over to me. "Surprise visit to L-Corp?" she said as I nodded slowly, not trusting my own voice at this time.

"Mother this is Kara Danvers, she used to work at CatCo" Lena said as I kept my eyes on her mother

"Kara this is my adoptive mother, Lilian Luthor" she added as I suck my hand out to shake hers, I watched as she glanced down at it before looking at Lena.

"I will speak with you later" she said before leaving the room.

I watched as she shut the door, Lena sighed and went back over to her desk. Taking flies and shoving them into her desk, annoyance clearly written all over her face.

"Lena?" I said cautiously, she stopped and looked back at me before sighing "I'm sorry Kara, I didn't know she would be coming here to visit" she said as I walked over to her, placing a hand on her arm.

"Are you alright?" I asked as she smiled at me, taking her arms and wrapping them around me "I'm a lot better now that you're here" she smirked as I blushed, almost forgetting what I can to ask her.

"Would you like to go out to lunch?" I said as she brightened up and slipped away to grab her purse "Of course, I've been meaning to get out of the office today" she said happily.

"There's this diner not far from here, Alex and I have been to it a couple of times and it's fantastic" I stated

"Are you saying that because it's actually really good, or because they have pot stickers" she joked as I laughed as shrugged "A little bit of both"


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch flew by fast with Lena, I mostly sat there and listened to Lena talk about her company and her own personal life. I felt bad for her when she brought up Lex, knowing that their falling out was hard. Having someone to look up to all of a sudden turn into a monster. I was lost in my thoughts until I felt her hand in mine.

"Kara?" Lena said as I shook my head and smiled.

"Sorry, I spaced out for a moment" I said as she squeezed my hand, I was about to thank her when her phone went off. Lena sighed before taking her hand away and looking down at her phone.

"Shoot, Kara I'm sorry.. But somethings come up at the office" she said

"It's okay, I'll see you later though right?" I asked nervously, Lena smiled at me before nodding. I quickly set down money, paying the bill before Lena could. And after a few minutes of protesting from her end, she settled for letting me pay the bill this time.

We left the diner and walked back to her building, riding the elevator together before reaching the top floor.

"So I will see you later?" I asked

Lena turned to me and placed a kiss on my cheek, smiling as she pulled away to see my blush rising on my cheeks "Of course" she answered before stepping out of the elevator.

* * *

 **Lena's P.O.V**

I smiled as I watched the elevator doors shut, knowing that I will be seeing my beautiful blonde later made my day a lot better. I turned to Jess and said hello before entering my office to see mother sitting on my couch.

"Where were you?" she asked as I sighed "Out to lunch with a friend" I answered

"That reporter?" she said as I leaned against my desk "Two visits in one day, whatever you have to tell me must be of great importance to you" I snapped as she stood up and walked over to me.

"Those files I gave you, the preparations have already been set.. The machine is ready, and we already have the DNA we need to have it work perfectly" she stated

"How? How are you able to build all this without anyone knowing?" I asked

"I work for a corporation that does not plan on sitting along the side line while aliens are infecting our very lives." she stated as I gripped the side of my desk, I needed to find out more about this. I needed to warn Kara.. But if I did that she would know I tipped her off.

"What is the name of this corporation?"

"It's called Project Cadmus" she answered before walking towards the door, she opened it only to stop and look back at me with a sickening smile. "Next Friday, be at the local peer for our great reveal." she said before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

I gritted my teeth, I have to tell Kara.. I need to warn her about my mother, but at the same time I can't let her get hurt from this. I racked my brain for any ideas of how I can stop this only to shake my head, I needed to fool my mother. To think I'm on her side, but for that to happen I need to fool Kara as well. I walked around my desk and sat in my chair, running my finger through my hair as I sighed. The last thing I want to do is hurt her. I care too much to ever hurt her.

'You love her' I thought as I froze, as everything started to align in my head. I am, I am in love with Kara..

"Who would have guessed it.. A Super and a Luthor" I whispered.

* * *

After a few hours of working for Snapper I left work and headed home, deciding on fly than waiting for Alex. I was at my apartment in no time, landing on the balcony and walking through the unlocked doors. I went into my room and changed out of my Supergirl outfit into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top.

I sat down on the couch only to heard someone knock at the door, taking off my glasses I used my X-Ray vision to see Alex standing outside. "Come in!" I called out when the door opened and I saw her step in, her eyes were red, as if she had been crying. I got up and walked over to her.

"What is it.. What happened?" I asked as she sighed.

"Maggie.. she broke up with me" she whimpered as my eyes turned to steel. I stood up and walked over to the balcony, I looked at Alex "I'll be right back" I said before shooting up into the air.

I landed a few minutes later outside the bar Maggie likes, I quickly walked inside and saw Maggie sitting in a booth nursing what looks like to be her third beer. I marched up to her and glared at her as she turned and looked at me puzzled.

"Kara, what are you doing here?" she asked as I stood in front of her.

"Why?" I snapped as she sighed and shook her head.

"You shouldn't be here, go home to your sister" she said

"Is that all she ever was to you?" I sneered as I saw her clench her fist.

"She liked you and what did you do?" I said as she flexed her jaw. "You hurt her!" I hissed as she relaxed and looked down at the table.

"Alex almost died because of me.." she whimpered, tears starting to cloud her eyes as I stared at her before sitting down across from her.

"We ended up catching a rouge alien today.. I was cuffing him when he took out a gun and shot at Alex, I quickly knocked the guy out and finished cuffing him before I ran over to see that if she wasn't wearing her vest." she stopped as she wiped at her tears. "She was shot with some sort of serum that would have killed her Kara.. And it would have been my fault because I didn't check him for weapons first" she said.

I stood up from the booth and went around to Maggie's side, taking her hand and pulled her from the booth and out the back door. "Where are you taking me?" she asked when I looked at her.

"You might want to hold on" I warned before we took off.

When we landed on the balcony, I could see Alex still siting on the couch as I walked in and pulled a drunken Maggie behind me. "Kara?" Alex said as she stood up. "You two need to talk" I said as I took Alex's hand and lead them to the bathroom. I left them in there and used my heat vision to melt the knob so they couldn't get out without my help.

"Really Kara!" Alex yelled

"Work it out!" I yelled back as I leaned against the door, letting my mind wander to a certain CEO who was still probably hold up in her office. After a few minutes I couldn't heard their voices anymore, knowing that they were probably make up for the events of today.

"Kara, can you let us out?" Alex said through the door.

I pulled the door open to see both of them smiling. "You're such a dork sometimes" Alex smirked as I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Are you two?" I said as Maggie leaned up against her and placed her hand on Alex's hip.

"We're good" she said as Alex blushed. Before the sound of her beeper started going off "Shit!" Alex hissed as she walked over and looked at the code.

"Kara I'm going to need you on this one" she said as she placed the beeper on her belt and turned back to Maggie.

"I'm sorry" she said as Maggie smiled and squeezed her hand.

"It's alright, I expect full details later tonight" she winked as I made gagging noises behind them.

"Oh come on, it's not like Kara hasn't gotten any from her girlfriend" Maggie said as my face went red.

"Tale for another time I guess" I blurted out as I pulled away and took Alex's arm in mine as we walked out the door

When we arrived at the D.E.O we were greeted by Winn, he told us that fellow agents had captured a man who claims to be working with some top secret project.

"He wants to talk with Supergirl" he added as they both looked at me.

"Lead the way" I answered as we walked towards the main holding cells of the building.

We stopped in front of his cell, I looked at him only to be taken back. He looked ordinary, not like any mugger or thug would look like. He was organized, clean shaved. Dressed in a suit and tie, as if he had just gotten off work just a few hours ago. I unlocked the door and stepped in "I heard you wanted to speak with me?" I said as he stood up and nodded.

"I came to warn you" he answered before taking out a piece of paper and holding it out for me, I took it. Only to see plans for a missile written all over the paper.

"What is this for?" I asked as he sat back down on the bench "Project Cadmus is planning an assault on aliens, they've built this machine and plan to use your cousins DNA to power it.. Then they will shoot it over National City and release the biochemical inside, killing all aliens." he stated

I looked back at Alex and Winn, seeing him writing everything the man is saying down on a notepad. "Why are you so willing to help?" I said

"Because it's the right thing to do" he answered back before smiling and shaking his head "There is one more thing, but you are not going to like it" he added

"Tell me."

"The head of Cadmus, it's Lilian Luthor" he stated as I turned and walked out of the cell, I could hear Alex calling my name behind me but I didn't care. I needed to get to Lena, I needed to tell her the truth behind her mother actions lately.

* * *

When I arrived at L-Corp, Lena was sitting at her desk writing on some company pages. I walked through the balcony doors and crossed her office to sit down on the couch. "Kara?" I heard her say as I looked at her.

"Come sit" I said, watching her as she got up from her desk and moved over to sit by me.

"What is it? What happened?" she asked

"Lena I need to tell you something" I said as I moved closer and took her hands in mine "It's about your mother"

I watched as she tensed up, confusion written all over her face as I sighed. "She's working for some project that is going to kill innocent alien lives" I stated.

Lena casted her eyes downwards towards the floor before slipping her hands out of mine and shaking her head "You're lying" she whispered

"No Lena please, I'm telling the truth!" I begged as she stood up and backed away from me.

"My mother is no saint.. But for you to come in here and make accusations towards her" she hissed before wiping at the tears coming down her cheeks.

"First my brother, then my mother.. How long before you come after me?" she snapped as I stood up and walked over to her, tears running down my cheeks as my heart was breaking in my chest.

"Lena I swear I would never do that to you.. I love you" I confessed as she closed her eyes and turned away from me.

"Please leave" she said as I stood and walked over to her "Lena please" I tried only to have her open her eyes and glare at me.

"Just go!" she snapped, I nodded before walking out the balcony doors and taking off into the sky.

 **Heartbroken Kara and Lena.. I had a hard time writing this chapter guys, I hated having to break up SuperCorp.. But I promise everything will come together in the end! ~Kay**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! So here is the newest chapter, and it includes a lot of drama, some sneakiness from Lena, and a very protective Alex and Maggie!**

 **This chapter starts out in Kara's P.O.V before the rest is with Lena's.. I hope you enjoy! ~Kay**

When I got back to my apartment I noticed that Maggie was gone, but Alex was sitting on my couch. I landed softly, trying not to let Alex know I was here as I made my way across the room.

"Kara?" Alex called out, I stopped where I stood and turned to look at her. Watching as she got up from the couch and ran around to stand in front of me.

"What happened?" she asked as I shook my head "Nothing, nothing happened. I just want to be alone" I stated

Alex took her hand in mine and pulled me over to the couch, wrapping her arms around me and rubbing circles on my back. I didn't want to break down in front of her, but after all the pent up pain I just couldn't help myself. I let out a sob and finally broke down my walls, crying into Alex's shirt as she whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

"She broke up with me" I whimpered as Alex pulled back and stared at me puzzled "I told her the truth about her mother and she thought I was lying.. She thinks I'm going to go after her next.. Alex I told her I loved her and she yelled at me to leave, she broke my heart" I cried

"Kara sweetheart, I'm so sorry" she said as she pulled me back into her arms.

"Could you stay here tonight?" I asked quietly as she nodded and pulled away from the hug to stand up and hold out her hand "Come on, Danvers movie night just the two of us.. But first let's get you out of that suit" she said as I gave a sad smile before taking her hand and walking towards my room.

Alex made quick work of taking out a pair of sweats and an old comfy t-shirt, laying them down on the bed before turning to look at me "Get changed and come back out, I'll get the ice cream and you pick the movies for tonight" she said before leaving the room.

I stood there for a few minutes, letting my mind replay over the event of today.. How hurt Lena looked when I told her the truth about her mother, I wish I could go back and try to explain to her more. Try to tell her the whole story, but she wouldn't want me there. She'd kick me out again.. I shook those thoughts from my mind as I undressed and changed into the clothes Alex left out, pulling my hair back into a messy bun as I left the room to see her sitting on the couch with two tubs of ice cream.

"So what movie are we watching tonight?" she asked

"Horror movie?" I said as she rolled her eyes and smiled at me "Of course"

When I woke up I saw the sun coming through the windows, of course after the long movie night with Alex we both ended up falling asleep on the couch after watching _The Conjuring 2_. I knew that since today was Saturday, I didn't have to go into work. I looked to see Alex curled up on the side of the couch, hugging a pillow for dear life. I smiled as I got up and walked over to my kitchen, turning on the coffee machine. Wondering how long it will take for Alex to smell the coffee and wake up.

It didn't take long, a few minutes after the coffee was done brewing, Alex woke up and shuffled over to sit on a stool in front of me.

"Good morning" I said as she murmured what I guess was a hello

Taking out two coffee cups from the kitchen cabinets and placing them in front of her, I watched as she leaned over and poured herself her morning coffee.

"Do you have to go to the D.E.O today?" I asked as she shook her head, blowing on the hot liquid before taking a sip.

"No, and even if I did I wouldn't.. I'm more needed here" she said as she set her cup down and smiled at me, to reached across and took her hand in mine. Squeezing it and sending her a grateful look, only to be ruined by someone knocking at the door.

"I'll get it" I said as I let her hand go and walked around the table to the front door, opening it to see Maggie standing there smiling at me.

"Hey little Danvers" she said as I stepped back to allow her in "Hey Maggie, Alex is in the kitchen and there's coffee if you want some" I said

"Since when do we share coffee?" Alex called out, causing Maggie to smirk at her.

I walked back into the kitchen and leaned against the table, silently drinking my coffee as my thoughts ran back to Lena..

Is she okay after last night?

Setting my cup on the table I closed my eyes and took my hair out of the now even messier bun, combing my fingers through my hair as Maggie stopped to look at me.

"Where's Lena?" she asked as Alex tensed up, I opened my eyes and fought back tears as I shook my head.

"She broke up with me last night" I said as Maggie blinked a few times before shaking her head "What are you talking about? That girl was crazy for you" she stated

"I thought so too.. I think I need to lay down for a bit" I said as I walked out of the room and into my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

 **xxx**

 **Lena's P.O.V**

I didn't sleep last night. I haven't slept since I saw Kara sitting on my couch, telling me what I already knew.. I had to lie to her, to send her away. It was the only way I would be able to keep up the act with my mother. I sat at my desk nursing what if I had to say was my third glass of whiskey when I heard someone yelling from outside my office.

"You can't go in there!" Jess yelled

"Oh I'm sure that she will see us" I heard Maggie's voice as the door opened.

Maggie and Alex marched straight up to my desk and glared at me "What can I do for you two?" I asked

"Why" Alex sneered

"What do you mean?" I lied

"Why would you do that? Why would you hurt Kara like that, don't you understand how hard this is for her right now!" Alex yelled as I closed my eyes and leaned back into my chair.

"She loves you, she even told you and you broke her heart!" Maggie said

I tried to tune out what they were saying, I knew I hurt her. I wanted to make it up to her, to walk back and tell her I was sorry and the reason the fight happened in the first place.

"You know what, I thought you were different from them.. Turns out you're just as bad as every other Luthor." Alex hissed before taking Maggie's arm in hers and pulling her out of my office.

I sat there in silence as tears rolled down my cheeks, they were right. After hurting Kara I was just as bad as my mother and brother.. I downed the rest of the whiskey in my glass, wanting to drink away everything that has happened in the past twenty-four hours. I set the cup down only to hear my phone go off, reaching across the desk I grabbed my phone and placed it to my ear.

"Change of plans dear" Mothers voice came through

"What now?" I said harshly as I heard her laugh through the phone "On of our henchmen got out, I'm sure he's told the authorities by now so this has to happen tonight"

"I'll see you then" I said before hanging up.

I stood up from my desk and walked out my office doors, stopping at Jess's desk and smiling at her "Please clear my schedule for the rest of today.. After that you may go home" I stated before walking over to the elevator. Stepping in as the doors opened, pressing the main floor and watching the doors close. I knew that if I got to the machine I might be able to tamper with it, make it inert. Possibilities rushing through my mind as the elevator stopped and allowed me out. I walked across the marble floor before stepping out onto the streets, spotting my driver and walking over to the car.

"Where to today?" he asked

"I'm going to visit my mother" I stated as he nodded, opening the door for me. I sat down and watched as he shut the door, waling around to the front of the car and getting in.

"I sent the directions to you" I said as he nodded and started the car.

When I arrived at the pier I saw my mother standing there looking over the missile. I stepped out of the car and thanked my driver before shutting the door and walking over to her.

"Nice to see you again dear" she said as I stood beside her, trying to find anyway I could tamper with the missile.

"It's good that you're here, I actually need your help" she stated

"Need my help for what?" I asked

"Well, the is something wrong with the missiles GPS and I would like you to take care of it. You have two hours before it's set to go off, better hurry" she smiled before walking off.

I walked over and opened the latch on the bottom of the missile, looking around at the wiring. Whoever my mother got to build this knew what they were doing.. I found the chemical compound siting not far from the center of the column. Reaching my hand in I took out the canaster holding the compound and pulled it out, making sure not to break it in the process.

I looked around to see if anyone was watching before slipping it into my coat pocket, before turning back to fixing the GPS.

After two hours, mother had returned and was carrying a case. I closed the latch and turned to look at her smiling.

"It's done" I said as she smiled at me "Good, now come here" she said

I watched as she opened the case only to see that it was set to launch the missile itself, walking over I saw her take a key out of her pocket and hand it to me.

"Go on, you've earned it.. Take your place beside your brother and I" she said as the sound of pavement breaking came from behind us.

"Lena don't do it!" I heard her voice, my body froze as I turned to see her standing next to a man who looked to be a few years older than her.

"Please Lena, this isn't you" Kara begged, her eyes filled with hurt as I placed the key into the lock on the case and shook my head

"Of course it is.. I'm a Luthor" I lied as I twisted it, watching the missile shoot off into the air.

"You go, I've got these two" the man said as Kara took off into the sky to chase down the missile.

I watched as my mother took a remote out of her pocket and grinned "Goodbye Supergirl" she said as she pressed the red button.

I could hear the sound of the missile exploding only to smile and take out my phone, sending a quick text message to Maggie. Telling her where we were and who was behind the missile. After a few minutes I watched at mother stared up at the sky.

"They should be dead.. They all should be dead" she stated as I walked over to stand in front of her "You did it" she sneered as I smirked at her

"I did, and I called the cops" I said as cop cars started to pour onto the scene.

"Mrs. Luthor you are under arrest" Maggie said as she walked up and handcuffed her, she looked back at me before nodding and taking my mother away.

"Maggie!" I called out as she stopped and looked at me "Can I go, I have a very important person I need to apologize to" I said

"Go on home and get your girl" Maggie smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

After the events of tonight, all I wanted to do was curl up in my bed and break down. To just spend the rest of the night as Kara Danvers, not Supergirl. As I walked through my apartment door I dropped the bag I carried my suit in by the door and moved over to sit on the couch. Running my hands through my hair before sighing, my mind drawing me back to her. _Lena_.

 _Was she okay?_

 _Is she still with her Mother?_

Questions stared to rush through my thoughts, only to be stopped by someone knocking at my front door. Using my x-ray vision I saw her standing on the other side of he door.. Standing up I walked over and turned the knob, swinging the door open only to see her smiling at me.

"Lena" I said

"Can I come in?" she asked softly, her eyed filled with sorrow. I stepped aside and allowed her to enter.

"We need to talk" she said as I shut the door and turned to her.

I saw that she had taken a seat on the couch and patted the cushion next to her, I slowly walked over and sat down next to her. For a few minutes, neither of us said a word. Lena looked like she was deep in thought while I let my eyes scan across the room. Trying to look at anything other than the beautiful brunette beside me.

"Kara?" she said as I finally just ended up staring at the floor.

Lena sighed before moving closer to me and grabbing my hand, letting her thumb softly rub against my knuckles.

"Spending all my nights, All my money going out on the town.. Doing anything just to get you off of my mind" Lena said when I looked up at her puzzled. "But when the morning comes, I'm right back where I started again" she added

"Lena what are you doing?" I asked

"Trying to forget you is just a waste of time" she said, when everything clued in. I tried to fight the smile only to fail and blush at her.

"Are you singing that 'Baby come back' song to me?" I laughed

"Yes you silly girl now hush" she grinned, squeezing my hand tightly

"Baby come back, any kind of fool could see, there was something in everything about you.. Baby come back, you can blame it all on me, I was wrong, and I just can't live without you.." she said

My heart was swelling up in my chest, hearing Lena quote the song to me. Her own unique way of apologizing to me.. Lena smiled at me as she continued to say the lyrics, all I wanted was to wrap my arms around her and never let her go. She was here to make amends for everything.

"Kara.. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for hurting you. I never want too, I knew my mother was up to something when she first came to me and I wanted to find out a way to stop it" Lena said

I slipped my hand out of hers and got up off of the couch to stand in front of her "Why didn't you tell me, Lena you could have told me and I could have played along" I stated

"I needed her to see that I was on her side.. I had to let go of the things I love the most for her to let me in." she said, I froze to the spot as I replayed what she said in my mind over and over again.

"Yes Kara, I love you too.. Even though I hurt you and basically threw you out of my office I still love you" she stated as she stood and stepped closer to me.

I felt her place her hands on my arms as I closed my eyes and sighed, I quickly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Making sure not to crush her with my super strength. Lena hugged me back just as tight, I could feel her grab my shirt, almost if she was making sure I was standing there in front of her. We stood there for a few minutes, basking in the comfort of each other when I pulled away, putting some space between us. Lena kept her eyes on me before I clenched my jaw.

"I'm still hurt from everything" I said as she nodded "You have every right to be" she answered back

"Hey Kara it's Alex!" I heard Alex yell as she opened the door only to stop and look at me before glaring at Lena.

"Hello Alex" Lena said as Alex stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Everything okay Kara?" Alex said, not taking her eyes off of the Luthor.

"Yes, Lena just came to apologize" I answered back

"I should be going.." Lena stated as she walked towards the door, Alex stepped out of the way as Lena opened the door and stopped.

"I know I have no right, but L-Corp is holding a gala tomorrow night.. I would like for both of you to come if you can, Alex you can even bring Maggie" she said as I gave her a small smile as she walked out.

When the door closed Alex walked over and pulled me into a much needed hug.

"Are you okay?" she asked again

"She quoted _baby_ _come_ _back_ " I stated as Alex rolled her eyes and tried to hide her smirk "She's more of a nerd then you are" she stated as I playfully shoved her.

"I'm not that big of a nerd" I replied

"Says the one wearing the glasses" she retorted as I took a pillow from the couch and threw it at her, catching her in the face as I laughed.

"So are you thinking about going?" Alex asked as I nodded slowly "I know she hurt me Alex, but I can tell she's sorry.. Even if she explained it through song" I smiled

"I guess we're going then, I'll call Maggie when I get back to my apartment.. And since you will definitely need my help I will be by tomorrow to help you pick out something to wear" she said before hugging me

"Love you" she said

"Love you too Alex"

 **xxx**

Time seemed to fly by the next day, after getting back from work early I went straight to my closet. Looking through dress after dress before falling back onto my bed. I, Kara Danvers, had nothing to wear.

I knew that Alex would be coming by sometime soon to help me, I smiled as I heard her voice as it came closer to my door only to hear the front door open and her call out my name.

"In here!" I called back

"Oh boy" Maggie said as they walked into my room to see clothes everywhere.

"I have nothing to wear" I stated as Alex smirked at me "What happened to that one lace dress you had?" she asked as she walked towards my closet.

I sat up only to have her throw it at my face "There, go try it on"

I used my super speed to throw on the dress before stopping on front of them "We have a winner" Alex said

"Where are your dresses?" I asked

"Out in the living room, I'll go get them" Alex said, she quickly walked out as Maggie stood there with her arms crossed "Kara?" Maggie said as she moved over to stand closer to me

"I want you to know, that it's your decision. No one is pressuring you towards your relationship with Lena.. I see how happy she's made you, but you've also changed her. She no longer believes that all Luthors are bad, you taught her that people cannot be judged based on their last names alone.. I think you are the best thing that has happened to her and that she would be crazy to let you slip away.." Maggie stated

I felt tears start to well up in my eyes as I pulled Maggie in for a hug "Thank you" I whispered

"No problem little Danvers" Maggie said as she pulled away

"Why is Kara crying?" Alex said as she walked back in "We just had a small talk" Maggie said as I nodded.

"No more tears, or else I'll have to threaten Winn with my index finger again" Alex joked as Maggie smirked and took her back from Alex

"I know one thing you can do with that finger" she stated as Alex's face went to a deep shade of red.

"Oh come on guys, that's my sister" I groaned

 **xxx**

After everyone was dressed and ready, we called a cab and made our way to the L-Corp building. Alex and Maggie were excited because it was their first gala, but I was more nervous about seeing Lena.. I felt someone slip their hand into mine when I looked and Saw Alex smiling at me.

"It's going to be okay, just be yourself Kara" Alex said and Maggie gave me a thumbs up behind her.

I started to relax as the driver pulled up to the building, Alex handed him the money before we stepped out and made our way inside.

As soon as we passed through the door we were greeted by press, taking photos of us. Alex was about to knock some sense into a few of them when Maggie took Alex's arm in hers and walked forward. Honestly they looked adorable together, Alex wore a red long red laced dress while Maggie wore a pantsuit that fitted her perfectly.

"There's Lena" Maggie pointed out

I turned and saw her standing and talking with some well dressed men, probably if I had to guess were other CEO's for different companies. I watched as she lightly chatted with them when she looked around the room and stopped when she saw me. I waved at her and saw she excused herself from the conversation and made her way over to us.

"Kara, Alex and Maggie.. I'm so glad you guys could come" she smiled

"We're happy to be here" Maggie said

"Kara could I talk to you for a moment?" Lena said, I nodded and smiled at the happy couple before walking off with Lena.

"Thank you again for coming.. I didn't think you would" she stated

"I'll always be here for you Lena" I said as she blushed "Thank you" she answered

We ended up talking for most of the night, Lena told me everything that had to do with her mothers plan to kill all the aliens of National City. Even though she was not in jail and wouldn't be able to harm anyone I still felt sad towards it. Lilian was the last of Lena's family and now she is in jail like Lex.

"Kara?" I heard Lena say my name, pulling me out of my thoughts as I smiled at her "Care to dance?" she asked.

"I'd love to" I said as we made out way over to everyone else

"Try not to step on my feet 'Supergirl'" she teased as I wrapped my arm around her hip and dipped her to the ground.

Lena gasped as I grinned "I think I've got it" I said as Lena blushed slightly as I brought her back up.

"I didn't know you could dance" Lena said as I winked at her and took the lead, remembering not to trip over my own two feet.

"I used to dance on my home planet" I said. I felt Lena stop and look at me "Do you miss it?" she asked as I nodded.

Of course I missed my home, my family. I wish everyday that I could see them, that I could talk to them at least one last time. I smiled as I looked at her "Yes, I miss them.. But I have a new family, one I wouldn't change for anything.. And I have you" I said as I pressed my lips against hers. Lena smiled into the kiss before pulling away

"I love you Kara Zor-el" she said.

"And I love you Lena Luthor"

 **There you have it everyone, a happy ending! Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story to the very end, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed 'A Hero's Heart' you are the reason I keep writing!**

 **p.s - I was thinking about writing a series of one-shots based off of prompts you the readers ask and some of my own ideas! If anyone has any ideas feel free to pm me anytime!**

 **~ Kay**


End file.
